


Something New

by lonelydaisies



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: First Kiss, he is such a nervous baby i love him so much wtf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 11:40:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9233552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lonelydaisies/pseuds/lonelydaisies
Summary: Bodhi is a shy bundle of nerves with a confession to make





	

It's colder out than you're used to, hands finding solace in your jacket but it's not heavy enough to keep you warm tonight, the chilled wind nipping at your reddened cheeks in such a way that has you clenching your jaw out of frustration.

Bodhi is quiet beside you, lost in his own thoughts because your past conversation died down minutes ago, leaving the two of you in a comfortable silence. He's cold too, you can tell by the way he rubs his hands together, from the way his brows crease whenever up the wind picks up and whips him right in the face. He's freezing, but he hasn't given off a single hint that he's ready to head back inside for the night, and you're starting to believe that this isn't your usual nightly hangout because if it was there'd be more jokes, more talking and friendly touching. The only topic of conversation for the night had been when he asked you how your day went, but seeing as it was painfully uneventful, there really wasn't much to say.

Something's wrong.

You sigh, breath coming out with a visible puff as you sadly remove your hand from your jacket so you can zip it up for extra warmth, and when Bodhi glances down at you he laughs.

"Don't stand there and tell me your face isn't completely numb, Bodhi."

He laughs again, it's soft and low in his chest and that warmth you so longed for is spreading to your cheeks when he smiles down at you, gorgeous brown eyes practically glowing in the light from the stars.

Bodhi looks away, as do you and there's another moment of silence before you're yawning so widely that you swear your jaw is about to crack,

"I can barely keep my eyes open," you complain, legs weak and your body is starting to feel ridiculously heavy as time passes, "I think I'm gonna head back in for the night."

You bump shoulders with him before turning to head inside to your sleeping quarters, but then there's a hand grabbing onto your arm as gently as possible, and despite the freezing cold, just the smallest of touches brings so much warmth - the heat from his body sending your heart race skyrocketing and you're praying to the stars that he won't let go.

Turning back around, you glance up at him and his entire demeanor has changed. There's a look in his eye that's borderline panic, that light hold on your arm tightening slightly and you're taken back for a moment when he speaks.

"Please don't go- not yet." his voice wavers a bit, almost desperate for you to stay.

You nod in understanding, small concerned smile on your face. His grip on you fades until it's no more, fingers tracing down your forearm until your left with nothing but the cool wind and blush on your cheeks.

"Aren't you tired?" your worry for him is obvious from the tone of your voice, you hope Bodhi knows how much he means to you.

"Yeah, I just-" Bodhi cuts off the sentence with a frustrated sigh, running a hand through the tangled locks of his hair in attempt to keep it out of his face, "Last night was, uh, pretty rough."

Your chest tightens at this - the thought of Bodhi all alone in the middle of the night, his never ending nightmares denying him the shortest bit of sleep. He doesn't deserve this, you think, and there's a subtle anger that begins to bubble in your chest, cursing the Galaxy because Bodhi is one of - if not the most, sweetest and most caring people you have ever come across in your short lifetime.

He deserves so much more, so much better.

You don't realize that you've gone silent until he speaks up again, a hint of something in his voice that you can't quite pinpoint, but it awakens something inside of you- and when you grab his hand, fingers perfectly laced together, his eyes soften.

"After everything that's happened, after everyone we've lost, when I'm with you, I-" Bodhi cuts himself off again, swallowing his nerves down before sighing once more, "When we're together, I feel like everything is okay for once; like everything is right."

Bodhi's grip on your hand noticeably grows firmer and you can tell that he's nervous from the way he shifts his weight from one foot to the other, from the way he rubs at the dark stubble of facial hair you've grown so fond of. His hand is becoming sweaty and honestly, so is is your own because now he's looking down at you, lips parted and eyes almost black from the way his pupils have taken over.

You don't know what to say, you're not good in situations like this, not good with words and the seriousness of other people's emotions, and so you do the one thing that feels right - you hug him.

Bodhi is surprised by the sudden press of your body against his, but when you stand on the tips of your toes and your arms wrap around his neck, he visibly relaxes, arms snaking around your waist to pull you in closer - to share the comforting embrace that has his heart racing so hard that he's so incredibly embarrassed over the fact that you can without a doubt feel it from the way your chests are pressed together.

With your face pressed against his chest, you can feel the way his breath tickles at the tip of your ear, and when his fingers trail up your spine you're practically lightheaded.

You don't know who the first one to pull away is, but it doesn't matter because that glimmer of something beautiful is shining in his eyes, hands falling from your waist to your hips. His touch is hesitant and cautious, still so anxious and unsure of what's happening - of what the two of you are to each other in this moment, and what's to come.

You can't stop your gaze from falling to his lips, the way they part so beautifully from how his breathing is beginning to pick up, nerves twisting up in his belly and he must get the hint, because now he's leaning in, closer and closer,

He moves slowly - though fast enough that when he reaches out to cradle your jaw, you miss the way his hand trembles at the thought of finally being this close to you.

Bodhi lets his lips meet yours, and your world explodes.

He's so hesitant, the kiss is so soft that it's almost just a gentle brush of his lips, but you want more - need more. Your hand is grabbing onto the back of his neck, careful as to not push him too far, but the moment your fingers tangle in his hair, he's all yours. Bodhi kisses you harder, more confidently and you can't think anymore, the blood in your veins suddenly so very hot and all you want is more - more of Bodhi, more of him pressed up against you and when you nip at his bottom lip, you swear you hear him choke back a moan.

The kiss ends, and the smile that breaks across your face is almost embarrassing.

Bodhi laughs, pink cheeks and wet lips taking your breath away and the second that dreamy laugh meets your ears you know you're already in too deep, but fuck you swear that if you look down at your feet right now that they wouldn't even be on the ground because you feel so light and happy, completely enamored with the man in front of you.

"Stay with me," he asks, pulling you close to rest his forehead against yours, "just a little bit longer."

The next kiss you press to his lips is enough to let Bodhi know that you'll never leave him.

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like....this is so bad omg bye!!!


End file.
